


The Laufeysons' Rose Garden

by MilkJelly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Great Job Emma - Freeform, M/M, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkJelly/pseuds/MilkJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Thor and Loki in their high-school years. Loki is the noble, intelligent prince charming while Thor is the handsome, sunny football team captain. They are arch enemies...... Well, they were not in the beginning. The appearance of Jane Foster changes things, but not always in the bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【原创】劳费森的玫瑰园](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/188275) by goldpoppy. 



> Hi, I'm MilkJelly and this is my first piece of work in translating fan-fictions. The original author is amazing and grasps the feeling of English native speakers perfectly so she spared tons of work for me. I know my translation still has a lot of room for improvement, so feel free to post any suggestions! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Loki and Thor became arch enemies.

Loki’s high school life is awesome. 

If you are intelligent enough to pass Mensa, and happen to be the guy in charge of the math team, your high school could be basically summed up as “pathetic”. You don't have the chance to attend any parties except those for your own birthdays, and you will be only inviting a bunch of nerds who discuss linear functions with bottles of beers in their hands. 

But anything has exceptions, and Loki happens to be one of them. 

In Asgard High School, everyone views it a certain pride to have any connection with Loki Laufeyson. This directly led to the bombardments of emails when it came to math team recruitment, which took quite a toll on Loki, and he had to apply for multiple email addresses and hire a nerd to help him administer his emails. That guy invented an algorithm to help Loki sieve out those who could barely solve a quadratic equation, and when the name list was about to be posted Loki had to excuse himself to avoid the siege. 

Loki believes that he deserved his fame and does not pay much attention to it; as a Laufeyson, being a nonentity is a disgrace to the family. 

Loki has a leather-covered notebook, into which he crowds all of his schedules, notes, and his complicated inter-personal networks, including his father’s employees’ children, the editors of the school magazine, the correspondence of the school radio station, chairman of the student council and children of the Parents’ Committee. Loki records detailed information of each one of them, their hobbies, where they often show up, and their unknown secrets et cetera. Of course, no one else but himself could consult this notebook, and this is his bottom line. 

Besides guarding this bottom line, he does his best to get these people out of troubles; but it certainly ain’t for free. 

In his secret notebook, one name is circled with a red pen. Any matter related to this person, Loki would step far away from it, never approaching even one step closer. 

The name is Thor Odinson, the captain of the school football team. 

In every school there’s this guy who makes you want to push him against the lockers…… well, maybe two. One is the girl you have a crush on and want to kiss her manly and wildly, the other is, unfortunately, your arch enemy. 

If Asgard is a rectangle, then Thor and Loki are two diagonal vertices, on utterly different tracks. Their only similarity is that they are both very popular. Loki would ungracefully roll his eyes when he hears Thor’s name, and Thor…… ignores Loki completely. 

This f**king frustrates Loki even more than Thor hating him. Ignoring…… literally means Loki doesn’t exist. 

Loki did not dislike Thor from the beginning. In fact, a captain with high reputation in the school is someone Loki would like to make friends with, even at some cost. When he offered Thor his hand of friendliness, that blonde big guy took it with a grin, perhaps a bit too long and Loki was somehow surprised…… They hanged around together every day, Loki even deigned to attend Thor’s matches…… Football is the crudest and the most meaningless game in the world, but he did not point that out to Thor. 

When Thor was knocked down by the fierce quarterback, Loki let out an unseemly shriek; luckily it was so noisy that no one paid attention. 

After the match Thor grimaced at Loki, “I was about to weep.” 

“Please don't,” Loki laughed, holding his friend’s arm just in time, and staggered when the big guy trustingly squeezed Loki with his weight. 

They went to the celebration party together, and something really trite happened. A new transferred called Jane, with her petite build and temperate personality. On this very day, she popped up at the party. 

Thor held his breath when he laid his eyes on Jane, even quickly detaching himself from Loki; and Loki was also in his deep thought, his brain gearing rapidly for the milieu of this girl. Jane Foster, the daughter of Asgard’s new mayor. 

He remembered the conversation with his father, which hardly happens, on the dinner table yesterday. His father barely brushed at her name and discreetly indicated that she indeed comes from a family that can cooperate and be matched up with the Laufeysons’. 

This was enough to make Loki toss about in bed, planning how to include Jane into his relations, and considering her as someone to develop further relationships with. 

And Jane’s surprising turn-up at the party completely ruined Loki’s scheme. Loki frowned. He dislikes every situation where things are out of control. 

While Loki was still racking his brains, Thor had already dumped him and marched towards the girl to introduce himself. Loki was stunned, followed by flaming rage. Admittedly, although Loki is not less handsome than Thor, he is certainly less popular in those superficial high-school girls who are only able to detect hormones in the air. Thor is burly and blonde, his smile photosynthesizing, as dazzling as a bursting red giant star; and now he was wearing his brotherhood jacket, a cast on his arm (more points awarded), a laceration on his cheek from a fierce collide with the ground…… He looked like a f**king agent! 

Damn it! 

Loki stared gloomily at Jane’s sweet smile and gazing eyes. Oh no, he is too good at observing non-verbal expressions. That posture slightly leaning towards Thor and that maneuver of curling her hair are definitely warning signs, not to mention those glimmering eyes and rosy cheeks. Loki even believed that, within a few hours, that girl will be willing to climb up Thor’s dummy Star-Wars-sheet-covered bed. 

Despite he had not necessarily lost the fight, and the party seemed fun (they tossed the quarterback into the pool), a whole bunch of people greeting him (Tony from the Radios had a pack of “leaves” which he would like to share with him for free). Loki still kept his courteous, impeccable smile, and quickly disappeared from the party before Thor realized and started searching for him in the crowd. 

Soon afterwards Thor erupted under Loki’s cold cynicism; they argued violently and threw everything within reach to each other, bellowing spearing words which they wished they had never said later on. 

They got their detentions together and kept fighting and so the detention lengthened to a week, and they cleaned the hallway and the swimming pool respectively. 

And then, Thor started going out with Jane, and Loki received a supercilious look from his father (don’t underestimate how important this is to Loki). 

And that’s how they became arch enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets two part-time jobs. In both jobs he has to face Loki. But perhaps he is not such a pain in the ass for Loki after all. :)

Arch enemies sometimes bring you more motivations than your friends. After turning the friendship with Thor into enmity, Loki officially awakened the volcano inside that has laid dormant for years. He began to oppose Thor on whatever occasions available, flirting with each and every girl in the cheering squad to make himself the mutual enemy of the football team, winning the editor of school newspaper over to scorn Captain Thor’s achievements using alias that everyone knows, et cetera. However, Loki gradually felt that he was a rabbit hopping around in front of a lion who just had its feast and does not even bother to dart a look. 

It turned out that Loki’s stomach would twitch whenever he sees Thor’s not-very-ugly-looking face, so he, very unpromisingly, quitted this one-person battle. 

Ah, we forgot to mention that Loki has a younger sister. 

Loki’s sister, Emma, is the famous “freak” in Asgard high school. She is crazy about witchcraft and divination, listens to bizarre rock music all day, messes her pretty, dainty little face with gaudy make-ups…… If Loki is striving to please his father, then Emma is just battling her hardest to give her daddy a headache. 

“He’s just a silly entrepreneur and a jerk, I just can’t understand why you worship him so much,” Emma rolled her eyes at her brother’s obvious daddy issue. 

“I DON’T!!” said Loki angrily. 

Loki really can’t comprehend what exactly is inside Emma’s mind, but cares much about her nevertheless. To some extent, he admits, he is a truly self-centered person (Emma often calls him “Narcissus”), yet it’s hard to keep a steep expression when looking at another face that bears such a resemblance, isn’t it? 

But since he screwed up with Thor, Emma has apparently become lethargic. 

At first he thought that Emma, too, was affected by Thor’s rampant hormones. After his careful plough-around, his sister gave him an unbelievable look, explaining languidly that she has no interest in that type of sinewy trolls, and sighed quietly. When Loki tried to dig more out of her she kept her mouth shut. 

Loki has put up enough with his life upset by someone else, especially that someone is not worth it at all; except for a nice clay and talents in sports, he is absolutely worthless, not to mention the transcript before they turned into enemies that made Loki laugh his guts out. Perhaps Thor can get into a good university using his “captain” identity, but their lives afterwards can be called “utterly impossible to intersect”. Therefore, as long as the big guy behaves well in the final year, Loki plans to let him get away with it. 

Unfortunately, even a person like Loki cannot keep everything satisfactory. 

Loki’s room is the only one that faces the garden from its balcony, and his favorite thing every day is to stand there in his sleep-pants and inhale the intoxicating perfume of blazing roses. He is mocked by Emma for being “sissy”; honestly, he feels just a tiny little bit of it as well, but it doesn’t matter—— nobody from the school will see him doing that. 

When the first beam of light kisses Loki’s cheeks through the heavy curtains, he wakes up. Then, with cozy and soft comfort Loki pushes the door to the balcony open. Those lovely roses resemble scarlet tides, wavering adorably in the morning breeze. Loki stretches himself lazily, feeling like a worshiped prince. 

Yes, a prince. The thought has completely nothing to be ashamed of. Loki curves a noble smile gracefully, clears his throat, and raises his hand to bid a “rise” gesture. 

Suddenly, a bulky figure straights up from behind a tall bush, splattering a few water-drops, which glitter golden on his bare skin. 

The person exchanges a look with Loki, both of them awkwardly silent, Loki totally frozen in motion. 

“Thor…… Odinson, what are you doing here!” Loki finds his voice first and rapidly put down his hand. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Thor’s astonishment swiftly shifts into some strange mockery. 

“I’m on MY own damn balcony and I do whatever I want!” Loki tosses his head back and quickly disappeared behind the curtains, but the football captain who always goofs around with his studies has too good an eyesight…… He happens to glance at Loki’s popping red earlobes, so he bends over and laughs. 

A few seconds later Loki re-appears with his T-shirt on. Thor nearly hears himself sigh, though he does not know the reason. That guy looks so much less an eyesore than the born-with-a-silver-spoon noble at school. 

“So why on earth are you standing in our garden??” 

“What do you say, Juliet?” winks Thor, who rashly responds before Loki’s face go gloomy, “it’s a part-time job, Loki, just that simple.” 

Loki looks at him suspiciously. Okay, he is only wearing jeans and has got quite some mud on him, probably from fixing that water hose behind the bushes. Since the long-broken sprinkler starts to spray abruptly, Thor is now carelessly standing in a mist, his blond hair dripping wet, which reminds Loki of Troy the retriever. 

“You’re so spoiling the scenery. And my good mood.” Remarks Loki haughtily, and left Thor out there in the garden. 

“Who hired that god-damn troll?” Loki complains while smearing his toast with strawberry jam. 

“Of course it was me,” says Emma calmly, “things will turn out bad if it was mom who invited him over.” 

“Oh shut up!” cries Olivia. 

“Haha, you got to admit that the guy is pretty hot, huh? House-wives’ favorite.” 

The breakfast without his father is actually comfortable. Loki smiles, trying not to think about what Thor is doing in the garden. He unfolds the newspaper and finds an exhibition of Oscar Wilde, which reminds him of the Giant’s garden. This further carves the curve at the corner of his mouth. 

“Hmm, I find you in a delightful mood.” Observes Emma. 

“Are you concerned in this matter?” Loki quietly takes his of tea and hides his smile behind the cup. 

The earlier crossfire with Thor was actually quite pleasing. Since he teased Thor as a contemptuous employer, Loki was buoyant when he hums while driving to his date with Darcy Lewis. 

Loki is a high school student all right, but that does not affect his feeling about taking his date to places like Red Lobster, even if Darcy says Taco Bell suits just as fine. He has decided to take the girl to a restaurant where his father owns a share; the place has such an enormous dining space that it effortlessly encloses a whole brass band. 

Fortunately Darcy is sensible enough to wear an evening gown, which is probably from the second-hand market. However, when she appears glamorously at the dining hall no one pays attention to what she is wearing. She even spent some time to perm her hair into fascinating curls, and Loki is pleased. 

“It’s my first time visiting a place like this,” say Darcy, somehow reticently, “I have to say I’m quite nervous, can you help make myself not to look like an idiot?” 

“The pleasure is mine.” Loki replies courteously. He orders Darcy meal, along with a bottle of Bordeaux, and when the violinist walks into the room he freezes, for the second time of the day. 

Darcy looks at Loki and Thor staring at each other. Of course she knows the story of these two enemies; it’s in the hottest post on the school Facebook page. 

That Troll can Play The Violin? That’s what Loki has in mind. 

Thor could not hold on to that vocational smile somehow, his right brow twitching. Cheerleader, he thinks sullenly, This Guy has hooked up with their Football-Girl. 

“Excuse me, I did not pay you for standing here.” Comments Loki slowly. 

Oh, his voice is hypnotic, thinks Darcy. 

This damn upstart really takes himself a prince, unbelievable, thinks Thor. 

“Do you need money urgently, or are you just stalking?” Loki stabs Thor again. 

Thor also considers this tricky to explain, but come on, he has a crush on his uncle’s Ford and it is perfectly normal for him to take two part-time jobs one day. But how on earth can he end up in Loki’s hands TWICE?? 

Thor is so obtuse that he forgets that he saw both part-time jobs on the school newspaper, and the newspaper has an editor called Emma.


End file.
